random_objects_corporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Random objects corporation Wiki
BFB_Intro.png|Battle for BFDI|link=Battle for BFDI|linktext=Yet another season has begun! What will this season have to offer? Bandicam 2018-07-10 20-57-23-962.jpg|What Do You Think of Roleplay?|link=What Do You Think of Roleplay?|linktext=Find out who's going to be eliminated on BFB 12. BFDIA Contestants.png|Characters|link=List of Battle for Dream Island characters|linktext=Find the full list of your favorite characters here. B199F514-5347-4259-9EF8-066D8965FA55.jpeg|Past episodes|link=List of Battle for Dream Island episodes|linktext=Want to know what happened before the current episode? Catch up on past episodes! Latest Episode [[What Do You Think of Roleplay?|'What Do You Think of Roleplay?']] is the 12th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 43rd episode overall of the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series. It was released on July 10, 2018. Blocky, Pen, and Eraser are having a conversation at a bench outside of Gelatin's Steakhouse. They discuss Tree, Blocky's pranks, and Death P.A.C.T.'s philosophy. Pen congratulates Eraser for tolerating Foldy despite being a pentagon, but this only causes Eraser to freak out. However, Ruby arrives and unfolds Foldy as comeuppance for making iance lose, calming Eraser. ([[What Do You Think of Roleplay?|'Full article...']]) Previous Episodes: Get to the Top in 500 Steps • Enter the Exit • This Episode Is About Basketball • Questions Answered • [[List of Battle for Dream Island episodes|'More...']] Did you know... Poll What location do you want to see more of? The Cliffside The Desert Yoyle City Davidland The Plains The Moon The Evil Forest The Goiky Canal Somewhere new Archive – Discuss – More polls About Welcome to the Battle for Dream Island Wiki! We are a collaborative encyclopedia about Battle for Dream Island, and its sequels, Battle for Dream Island Again, IDFB and Battle for BFDI. We have articles, files and active users. This wiki is not run directly by any member of jacknjellify. This wiki is fan-run and is not an official BFDI website. While we aim to stay as factual and true to the show as possible, we are not gospel. Information on this wiki can be incorrect, and don't refrain from doubting information and voicing your thoughts. Battle for Dream Island is a web-series created by jacknjellify on YouTube. It revolves around a bunch of anthropomorphic objects who are competing in a competition to win the grand prize of Dream Island, a luxurious island. Please add and share your knowledge, but vandalism and unwanted edits may lead to consequences. If you have any problems, leave a message on one of our admin's talk page. Note that this wiki is for canonical BFDI information only. However, you're welcome to post fan-made materials on the fan page, , or the fan fiction wiki. For official BFDI news and information, check the links below. Official links *BFDI playlist *jacknjellify's YouTube channel *carykh's YouTube channel *HTwins.net *Google+ *Facebook *Twitter *The BFDI Shop *Recommend a character BFDI wiki in other languages *Chinese (中文) *Croatian (Hrvatski) *French (Français) *Greenlandic (Kalaallisut) *Hebrew (עברית) *Icelandic (Íslenska) *Italian (Italiano) *Japanese (日本語) *Romanian (Română) *Spanish (Español) *Vietnamese (Tiếng Việt) Related wikis *Object Shows Community *Inanimate Insanity Wiki *Zack Bone Productions Wikia *Scroll to the bottom for more object show wikis! Recent activity __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Battle for Dream Island Wiki fr:Wiki_The_French_BFDI_Community he:עמוד_ראשי hr:Glavna stranica is:Forsíða it:Battle for dream island Wiki ja:Battle for Dream Island Wiki zh:Battle for dream island Wiki ro:Pagina_principală kl:Saqqaa vi:Wikia_Trận_chiến_cho_Đảo_Giấc_Mơ Category:Browse